


Lost and Found

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, post 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 volte + 1 in cui Stiles e Derek si ritrovano a parlare della loro vita sentimentale mentre Beacon Hills è invasa da pazzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inessa_Caliburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inessa_Caliburn/gifts).



> **Avvisi:** la storia è ambientata in un futuro post 3B, più o meno prossimo e vago, fra i diciassette e i diciotto anni di Stiles. Ci sono lievi accenni (proprio accenni) Stiles/Malia e Derek/Braeden.
> 
> Questa storia è un mio "sospiro di sollievo" dopo la lunga ed estenuante stesura delle mie due storie per il Big Bang Teen Wolf Italia (che saranno pubblicate a ottobre): avevo voglia di scrivere qualcosa di MOLTO meno complicato, più divertente, semplice e breve (perché nel mio caso 12mila parole sono POCHE XD), ed ecco qua una storiella scema e senza alcuna pretesa :)
> 
> E, **Inessa** , questa è per te, un po’ per il tuo compleanno (in anticipo), un po’ perché mi andava così :P
> 
> Il titolo viene da _Lost and Found_ di Tessa Rose Jackson (We do nothing but fight / But how strong we grow / This love, love, love / It's just enough / This love, love, love, love / Lost and found, and found / Never meant to be / Still we'll stick around / For now).  
>  (su tumblr, se volete, potete trovarmi come [lastbluehowl](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/))

**1\. La volta col serial killer**

 

Stiles avrebbe potuto giurare che c’era una spiegazione perfettamente logica a tutto quello. Si trovava in un vecchio casolare abbandonato insieme a Derek, _che era paralizzato da veleno di kanima_ , e fuori c’era un pluriomicida con una sega elettrica in mano pronto ad affettarli. Ma c’era una spiegazione logica.

Non alla follia di quel serial killer, ma al perché si trovassero lì, ovviamente. A dire il vero si trattava di una spiegazione non molto semplice, ma comunque plausibile. Sul serio.

Era successo che qualche giorno prima fosse arrivato a Beacon Hills un tizio che gli informatori di Chris Argent avevano chiamato Il Collezionista e definito "uno che ama collezionare pezzi di creature sovrannaturali o di persone particolari venute a contatto col mondo sovrannaturale", e per pezzi s’intendevano proprio parti del corpo. Parti _fisiche_. Magari un paio di quelle senza le quali non si poteva vivere, ma se si aveva fortuna il tizio si limitava solo a scippare un occhio.

Il Collezionista aveva sentito che a Beacon Hills stavano succedendo un mucchio di cose strane l’una dopo l’altra e che ora lì c’era anche un Vero Alpha – un esemplare rarissimo! Da collezione! – e quindi era venuto a far loro una visitina.

Il problema era che non erano riusciti ad acciuffarlo finora, nemmeno quando l’avevano colto mentre rincorreva Lydia con un paio di _cesoie_ in mano con l’idea di procurarsi un po’ dei suoi capelli, per poi reciderle le corde vocali e metterle in salamoia in un barattolo di vetro; il pazzo era riuscito a tagliarle qualche ciocca e come _giusta_ conseguenza la prima cosa che l’aveva ferito da quando era arrivato a Beacon Hills non era stato l’artiglio di un Vero Alpha, o la katana di una kitsune del tuono, no: era stato un tacco dodici di una banshee scagliato contro la sua testa.

Ma in fondo avevano superato di peggio, non poteva essere così difficile catturare – o meglio ancora _abbattere_ – un maniaco omicida.

E invece lo era.

Il padre di Stiles insisteva col dire che forse era troppo vecchio per queste cose, ma Stiles in realtà pensava che la colpa della mancata cattura fosse solo della loro solita sfortuna. O magari era _Derek Hale_ a portare loro sfortuna. Poteva anche essere, considerato come nelle questioni di vita e di morte loro due si ritrovassero sempre insieme. Come in quel momento.

Il punto comunque era: lui e Derek erano andati ai confini della riserva armati di vanga e fiuto da licantropo, per cercare dove il pazzo assassino avesse seppellito le parti del corpo delle sue vittime che gli fossero avanzate perché non gli interessavano o non erano inerenti alla sua collezione privata. Ciò era abbastanza macabro da fare, era un lavoro sporco ma qualcuno doveva pur farlo – soprattutto se volevano incastrare il tipo per bene agli occhi degli umani non a conoscenza del sovrannaturale, servivano prove – e si erano divisi in coppie per iniziare la ricerca.

Considerando che ormai storicamente parlando dove c’erano lui e Derek Hale insieme c’era anche del veleno di kanima, di tutto il branco erano stati proprio loro due a essere stati seguiti e attaccati dal maniaco, che aveva subito proceduto a sparare verso di loro dardi impregnati del siero paralizzante.

Erano riusciti a seminarlo per un soffio: Derek era stato colpito alla spalla e Stiles aveva faticato non poco a trascinarlo con sé fino al primo rifugio che avevano trovato, cioè un vecchio casolare abbandonato – Stiles si era chiesto mentalmente quanti rave si fossero tenuti lì e se per caso fosse ancora in piedi proprio per questo, per poter essere utilizzato a oltranza le volte in cui la popolazione giovanile di Beacon Hills non potesse occupare il loft di Derek.

Stiles trascinò Derek per le braccia fino a un punto in penombra, a qualche metro di distanza da una piccola finestra – onde evitare che il folle si affacciasse da lì e li vedesse subito – e crollò a sedere a terra accanto al licantropo, steso in maniera comicamente scomposta – Stiles comunque non aveva abbastanza fiato da impiegare nel ridare una dignità a Derek.

Stiles provò a calmare il fiatone aggrappandosi alla mazza da baseball, utilizzandola a mo’ di stampella, e si guardò intorno scettico e sconsolato. «Non è che Deaton potrebbe evitare di andare a raccogliere veleno di kanima nel tempo libero, vero?»

Derek gli replicò monotono. «Non penso che quel pazzo l’abbia rubato dalla clinica veterinaria: sono anni che alimenta la sua collezione, l’avrà comprato da un cacciatore che si è imbattuto in un kanima, uno diverso da Jackson» ipotizzò.

Stiles si voltò a guardarlo inarcando un sopracciglio. «Mi stai dicendo che esiste un mercato nero per lo spaccio di roba sovrannaturale simile?»

«Abbiamo alle calcagna un _collezionista_ , direi che non è improbabile che la gente compra e venda dei nostri _pezzi_ ».

Lui gli rivolse per qualche attimo un’espressione disgustata e pensosa, prima di sbottare seccato. «E a proposito del collezionista: si può sapere dov’era finito il tuo dannato udito da licantropo mentre quello psicopatico ci sorprendeva alle spalle?!»

Derek gli rispose annoiato. «Te l’ho detto, sono anni che uccide creature sovrannaturali e giorni che ci depista: ha esperienza, conosce più modi per sorprendere le sue vittime senza farsi sentire».

«Non potrebbe fregarmene di meno del suo curriculum in questo momento, dimmi piuttosto come possiamo svignarcela da qui!» sibilò puntando un dito contro il pavimento.

«Abbassa la voce!» l’ammonì Derek. «Potrebbe sentirci!»

Stiles ridusse la voce a un soffio e ripeté con tono strozzato «Dimmi come possiamo svignarcela da qui!»

«Avvicinami la mano alla gamba» gli chiese, «proverò a conficcarmi gli artigli lì per innescare con forza il processo di guarigione come l’altra volta».

Stiles l’accontentò roteando gli occhi. «Perché mai voi licantropi per guarirvi in situazioni estreme dovete sempre farvi più male? Un sano cucchiaio di miele niente? Un’aspirina?»

« _Stiles_!»

«Sì, sì, forza, infilzati pure tutto subito, ecco» gli premette di più la mano contro la coscia. Vide gli artigli affondare prima nei jeans e poi nella carne e arricciò il naso alla vista del primo rivolo di sangue. «È disgustoso! Io chiamo Scott» borbottò prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni.

«Buona fortuna» biascicò Derek.

«Grazie» mugugnò incolore. Naturalmente, Scott non rispose.

«Ok» sospirò Stiles, nel vano tentativo di farsi coraggio, «tu stai fermo lì a procurarti un’emorragia, io nel frattempo sto qui di guardia» riassunse, impugnando meglio la mazza e tirando su col naso.

Derek lo fissò per nulla impressionato.

«Ti proteggo io nel frattempo» insisté Stiles, serio.

Derek continuò a fissarlo tacendo.

«Potresti avere un po’ più di fiducia in me?» sbottò Stiles.

«Sei armato di _mazza da baseball_ , non vedo neanche come potrei prenderti sul serio».

«Melissa è _serissima_ quando ha una mazza da baseball in mano!» sottolineò scocciato.

«Melissa potrebbe prendere un alpha a colpi di padella, tu _no_ ».

«Perché?!»

«Quando è stata l’ultima volta che sei riuscito ad aprire una porta di nascosto senza fare rumore?»

Stiles si fermò a riflettere per un _lungo_ secondo.

«Appunto» esalò Derek. «Non sei neanche in grado di scagliare un attacco a sorpresa».

«Ho l’inventiva dalla mia parte» precisò cocciuto, «e comunque Melissa ha anni di esperienza con scappellotti dati di sorpresa: ovvio che sa colpire Scott!»

«Ho detto un alpha, non Scott».

«Ma Scott è un alpha: è _consequenziale_!»

Derek roteò gli occhi e preferì non rispondergli, lui si sistemò a gambe incrociate e si aggrappò di più alla mazza.

Passarono degli intensi minuti di silenzio carichi di nervosismo e tensione, durante i quali Derek fissò il soffitto e lui il pavimento, ma alla fine Stiles afflosciò le spalle e iniziò a borbottare stanco e atono.

«Perché le nostre vite sono così? Il giorno prima guardi _Un lupo mannaro americano a Londra_ e quello dopo il tuo migliore amico si trasforma in licantropo, il pomeriggio prima leggi fumetti pieni di sociopatici pluriomicida dal grilletto facile e manie di grandezza e immortalità e la sera dopo vieni riempito di botte da un vecchio megalomane che pur di non morire sarebbe disposto a uccidere mezza città, la notte prima guardi _Venerdì 13_ e quella dopo sei inseguito da uno psicopatico omicida con una sega elettrica in mano».

Derek trasse un respiro secco e profondo. «Non guardare mai _Armageddon_ ».

Stiles arricciò appena il naso e assentì pensoso. «Accetto il consiglio».

«E magari evita anche _Pacific Rim_ ».

«Ci proverò» esalò passandosi una mano fra i capelli. «A parte questo, tu l’hai capito perché mai questo pazzo vuole collezionarti?! Cioè, non per svalutarti come persona» mise le mani avanti, «ma perché mai sei un pezzo da collezione?!»

Derek sbuffò storcendo la bocca. «L’altra volta mentre provavo a distoglierlo da Lydia gli ho sentito dire qualcosa a proposito del fatto che vuole collezionare i miei occhi, perché hanno cambiato colore più volte, e i miei artigli, perché da alpha sono tornato a essere un beta».

«Quindi» mimò la sega con le mani, «vuole proprio farti a pezzetti».

«E vuole la tua testa» aggiunse Derek con un pizzico di sadica soddisfazione, «perché è il posto in cui è stata la nogitsune».

«No» scosse il capo Stiles, «la mia testa è _no bueno_ , la preferisco sulle mie spalle e non nella teca di uno sconosciuto».

«Non sei contento che sia così ben valutata?»

«Apprezzo il pensiero, ma preferisco continuare a esporre la mia capoccia personalmente. E ora, se vuoi scusarmi» aggiunse portando il cellulare all’orecchio, «chiamo di nuovo Scott».

«Ancora una volta, buona fortuna».

Scott non rispose.

«Senti, amico, non è che potresti evitare di augurarmi buona fortuna ogni volta? Magari porta sfiga» mugugnò lamentoso.

«Prova una cosa nuova» gli suggerì Derek con tono da presa in giro, «chiama _la tua ragazza_ ».

Stiles restò fermo impassibile con lo sguardo puntato sul pavimento. «No» rispose fermo, « _non posso_ chiamare Malia».

«Perché?»

«Forse perché l’ultima volta che ero in pericolo e l’ho chiamata ha _demolito_ metà edificio con i suoi pugni? Ha ancora qualche problema con l’aggressività, _è una Hale_ , ci stiamo lavorando».

«Con tutto rispetto, non credo che sia possibile togliere un tratto genetico».

«Non è questo quello che intendevo di preciso e lo sai benissimo! Ma comunque non farò per una seconda volta la figura del perfetto idiota che non sa mai come salvare la propria ragazza mentre lei invece rade al suolo un intero palazzo per lui urlando drammaticamente il suo nome!»

«Malia non è così teatrale» la difese Derek.

«La teatralità è una caratteristica tipica di voi Hale e proprio tu non dovresti parlarne: le tue entrate in scena durante una lotta sembrano prese da un film d’azione degli Anni Novanta».

Derek roteò gli occhi, ma tacque.

Dopo qualche attimo, Stiles inspirò a fondo e arrendendosi annunciò scornato «Chiamo Malia».

«Bene» esalò Derek.

Naturalmente, Malia rispose al primo squillo.

«Era con Kira» biascicò Stiles, «ha detto che avvisa Scott e vengono subito. Quindi magari nel frattempo potresti fare a meno di svenarti da solo».

«Non mi sto svenando, sto solo sanguinando».

«Dettagli, è una cosa che fa comunque schifo » borbottò. «E adesso non ci resta che aspettare». Derek gli replicò con un mormorio di assenso.

Dopo una manciata di minuti traboccanti di impaccio, però, Stiles tirò su col naso e disse con sarcasmo «Vedo che sei ancora il maestro del silenzio assoluto».

«Stiles, in teoria l’idea sarebbe quella di non farci sentire dal pazzo che è sulle nostre tracce…» gli ribatté sullo stesso tono.

«Ho difficoltà a restare fermo, non so se l’hai mai notato» insinuò rivolgendogli un’occhiata scettica.

«Come se non avessi pensato fin dall’inizio che sarebbe stato meglio che stasera il dardo avesse colpito te».

«Tanto saremmo rimasti bloccati qui lo stesso» mugugnò Stiles, poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano, «non avresti potuto trascinarmi con te per molto».

Derek replicò con tono annoiato. «Chi ti dice che non ti avrei mollato qui scappando da solo?»

Stiles non si voltò a guardare in faccia Derek, ma la sua bocca si distese un sorriso furbo, sicuro e _compiaciuto_. «Non l’avresti mai fatto».

«Non puoi esserne certo».

«Ho una _vita_ di prove per contraddirti» cantilenò Stiles.

«La prossima volta potrei anche farlo».

«Vedi che stai portando sfiga? Stai già pensando a quando una cosa simile ci accadrà _la prossima volta_!»

Derek sospirò ostentando esasperazione e ancora una volta restarono in silenzio per dei lunghi minuti.

Fino a quando sorprendentemente Derek decise di parlare per primo. «Dunque…» trasse un respiro profondo, «tu e Malia, eh? State bene insieme?»

Stiles si voltò di scatto a guardarlo inarcando un sopracciglio, stupito.

Derek sospirò stanco. «Sto solo cercando di fare conversazione, non volevi questo?»

Lui lo fissò perplesso, come cercando di inquadrarlo meglio. «Lo so, ma è una _cosa nuova_ da parte tua, è come se mi chiamassi per farmi gli auguri di compleanno».

«Stiles, io non so nemmeno quand’è il tuo compleanno».

«Appunto» assentì convinto, «è una cosa del tutto nuova. _Fantascientifica_ ». Derek roteò gli occhi _e_ mormorò un’imprecazione. «Ma a parte questo» aggiunse Stiles, prima che Derek potesse pentirsi di aver voluto provare a fare quattro chiacchiere, «stiamo bene insieme» annuì giocherellando a picchiettare le dita contro l’impugnatura della mazza. «Ci capiamo perché siamo entrambi molto protettivi, ci piace proteggere le persone a cui teniamo, solo che lei è protettiva in modo…» gesticolò cercando di trovare la parola adatta, « _violento_ : a volte non capisco se voglia spingermi ad abbassarmi per togliermi dalla traiettoria di una pallottola o se desideri spiaccicarmi al suolo, e altre volte pur di mettermi in salvo lascia indietro Scott e gli altri senza pensarci due volte, anche rischiando di metterli in pericolo, perché mi giudica troppo una priorità e… non è propriamente _egoista_ , è protettiva in maniera un po’ _selvaggia_ , aggressiva» annuì di nuovo, «ma stiamo lavorando anche su questo».

«E stai provando a tenerla lontana da Peter» aggiunse Derek, con sul volto un’espressione di comprensione.

«Non ho idea di cosa potrebbe metterle in testa, non mi piace saperlo vicino a lei» disse stringendosi nelle spalle; poi si voltò a guardarlo. «È ironico il fatto che per una seconda volta io stia cercando di tenere lontana da Peter la ragazza che mi piace» ammise con sarcasmo, «ho fallito con Lydia, e spesso mi domando quanto ancora lui stia cercando di avvelenarla tuttora tentandola con i suoi pseudo consigli su come utilizzare i suoi poteri da banshee» sospirò con amara rassegnazione. «Peter è un manipolatore, lo voglio lontano da Malia: spero di non fallire anche con lei».

«Sta’ tranquillo» lo rassicurò Derek con un lieve sorriso, «stai facendo un buon lavoro con lei».

Stiles stava per aprire bocca per dirgli qualcos’altro, ma vide Derek mettersi subito all’erta. «Sta arrivando qualcuno?» gli domandò sottovoce.

Derek assottigliò le labbra con frustrazione. «Sì, ma non riesco a capire chi».

Stiles impugnò di nuovo la mazza, inspirò a fondo e si alzò in piedi, ponendosi fra Derek steso a terra e la porta. «Ci penso io».

«Stiles!» lo riprese Derek, seccato e arrabbiato. «Vatti a nascondere!»

«No» replicò, testardo e fissando determinato la porta. «Ti proteggo io».

«Vai a nasconderti dietro qualcosa e non fare cazzate!»

«No, resto qui».

«Stiles!»

Prima che potesse sibilare a Derek di starsene zitto, la porta si spalancò.

Era la loro _cavalleria armata._

Scott lo fissò perplesso. «Amico, che ci fai con una mazza in mano davanti a Derek?»

 

 

**2\. La volta con la strega spacciatrice**

 

Stiles aveva sempre immaginato che le streghe scegliessero di vivere in luoghi "caratteristici" solo nelle fiabe, che non ne avrebbe mai vista una abitare dentro una casetta di marzapane, o dentro il tronco cavo di un albero gigantesco.

Si sbagliava.

Qualche mese dopo aver consegnato al padre di Scott Il Collezionista – con il caldo invito a mettergli una museruola perché non si poteva mai sapere – era giunta una strega in città.

Deaton aveva detto loro che in passato aveva sentito parlare di lei in giro, che era una vecchietta innocua e solitaria, anche se cocciuta, e che di solito si limitava a fare ricerche sulle piante e su come impiegarle.

L’unico piccolo problema era che lei fosse decisa a trasferirsi nel deposito sotterraneo alle radici del Nemeton. Lo trovava pittoresco e affine alla sua persona.

Era solo un suo capriccio – e in più era testarda come solo le persone di una certa età potevano esserlo – non c’era alcun doppio fine dietro, ma considerando il fatto che il Nemeton era tornato attivo e che fino a poco tempo prima lì sotto fosse stata imprigionata una nogitsune, non era l’ideale che una strega vivesse in quel deposito.

Lei invece non vedeva dove fosse il problema.

Scott, con un sorriso dolce e un’espressione comprensiva, le aveva fatto notare con leggera e bonaria ironia che comunque quel posto non fosse in vendita o in affitto. Lei si era voltata, aveva fatto materializzare un cartello con la scritta "Vendesi" sul vecchio sportello del deposito e poi l’aveva staccato annunciando con eccessivo stupore «Ma tu guarda, lo vendono! Lo prendo io!» e dopo di che li aveva salutati ed era andata di sotto – sbattendo forte lo sportello sulle loro facce, anzi sui loro piedi – per andare ad arredare la sua nuova casa.

Deaton non li aveva avvisati che dopo la riattivazione del Nemeton Beacon Hills sarebbe stata invasa oltre che da creature di tutti i tipi anche da gente assolutamente pazza, che simpaticone smemorato!

Stiles aveva così ideato un piano per convincere la vecchina, e l’aveva chiamato "Passa la patata bollente", perché in pratica consisteva nel convincere la strega ad andare ad abitare in altri posti altrettanto pittoreschi – molto più del deposito sotterraneo del Nemeton – passando così il loro problema nella mani dei prossimi malcapitati a cui sarebbe appartenuto il territorio su cu lei avrebbe scelto di vivere.

Era davvero un buon piano, uno di quelli che richiedevano anche l’uso di un grafico ma che comunque Scott avrebbe capito anche senza, e Stiles aveva trascorso la notte intera a creare e stampare brochure di orripilanti, macabri e super caratteristici posti in cui una strega alla moda potesse desiderare vivere.

Scott aveva insistito che Stiles non andasse da solo a cercare di persuadere la donnina a trasferirsi altrove, e visto che era impegnato con Kira – cosa che non era assolutamente una novità – gli aveva affiancato Derek. Stiles non aveva capito perché mai avesse bisogno di una scorta per consegnare delle brochure e atteggiarsi ad agente immobiliare: si era ritenuto _personalmente offeso_ , anche perché credeva che il massimo che potesse capitargli fosse inciampare in una radice prima di arrivare al Nemeton o soffocare per sbaglio con il tè e i pasticcini che lei gli avrebbe offerto.

Come ovvio, si sbagliava.

La strega, davanti alle brochure, aveva avuto una reazione del tutto _inspiegabile ed esagerata_ : aveva urlato loro che dovevano lasciarla in pace e che non capivano come anche le piccole cose potessero rendere una persona felice.

Stiles aveva ribattuto perplesso e a voce alta che non capiva come vivere in un deposito fatiscente potesse rendere qualcuno felice, e lei l’aveva fissato furiosa borbottando un incantesimo.

Dopo di che, la strega aveva chiuso di nuovo lo sportello sui loro piedi e Stiles aveva cominciato a vedere il mondo sotto una luce _migliore_.

La strega l’aveva reso _strafatto_.

Stiles camminava ciondolando dietro Derek, impegnato a parlare al cellulare con Deaton per discutere di come spezzare l’incanto, e lui stava iniziando a pensare che chiacchierare con gli scoiattoli potesse essere un’idea _fantastica_.

«Oh mio Dio» gemette Stiles, aggrappandosi alla schiena di Derek e strusciando la fronte contro la sua spalla, «sono così fatto che penso che si veda anche dallo spazio».

«Ti riporto a casa» borbottò Derek esasperato, strattonandolo per il braccio, «Deaton dice che si tratta di un incantesimo innocuo, l’effetto svanirà in un paio di ore, ancora prima se dormirai, ma è meglio tenerti d’occhio per evitare che tu faccia sciocchezze».

«Del tipo?» gli domandò sentendosi la bocca molle.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Non so, magari provare a volare lanciandoti dalla finestra?»

Stiles ci rifletté sopra. «Volare. Adoro gli scoiattoli volanti».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Cosa c’entrano gli scoiattoli volanti, adesso?»

«Non lo so, ma sono belli, e poco fa ho creduto che uno scoiattolo stesse cercando di stabilire un contatto con me. A te piacciono gli scoiattoli? Io adoro quelli volanti, e _amico!_ , amo la scena degli scoiattoli ne _La spada nella roccia_ della Disney! A te piace?»

Derek alzò lo sguardo al cielo e roteò gli occhi, poi lo afferrò per la collottola per trascinarlo fino alla Toyota. «Se questa secondo la strega doveva essere una punizione _per te_ , non capisco perché mai lo stia diventando _per me_ ».

«Amico» pigolò Stiles sofferente, mentre Derek lo spingeva a sedersi sul sedile passeggero, «credevo che mi volessi bene, ormai ero convinto che a me _ci tenessi_!»

Derek lo fissò _pietrificato_ , poi _sconcertato_ e poi ancora boccheggiò più volte; infine sbottò «Non è questo il punto, e comunque non sei in te, è meglio portati subito a casa. Chiamo tuo padre». Chiuse con forza lo sportello.

Stiles si corrucciò e lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre raggirava l’auto per salire dall’altro lato; continuò a fissare imbronciato Derek anche mentre lui gli allacciava la cintura di sicurezza – per passare poi alla propria. «Perché hai il numero di mio padre?»

«Perché Scott non risponde mai al cellulare e tutti e due nei momenti critici abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno a cui dire che Scott non risponde al cellulare» gli rispose, digitando veloce un messaggio per lo sceriffo.

Stiles assentì convinto. «Mi sembra giusto. Quindi hai anche il numero di Melissa?» ipotizzò.

«Sì».

Lui immaginò una telefonata fra i due ed esplose in una ridarella isterica.

«Perché diamine stai ridendo, ora?» gli chiese Derek, mettendo in moto.

«Non lo so. Ho immaginato te e Melissa al cellulare, perché mai lei dovesse chiamarti… ho pensato a queste scene in cui lei ti tratta come il figlio maggiore che deve star dietro a quello minore… e non lo so. Mi fa ridere» e continuò a sghignazzare.

Derek scosse la testa. «A parte questo, come ti senti?»

Stiles strinse le mani e se le portò al cuore, fissò il cielo e pensoso ciondolò a destra e sinistra sul posto. «Non saprei. Ho voglia di fare cose belle. Voglio essere felice. Voglio fare _cose felici_. Tu vuoi fare cose felici, Derek?»

Derek lo guardò torvo.

Lui si accigliò. «Perché non vuoi fare cose felici, Derek? È bello. Dovresti farlo!»

Derek si portò una mano alla fronte. «Questo è l’inferno».

Stiles scrollò forte la testa e agitò una mano. «No-no-no! Ascolta. _Ascolta_!» insisté picchiettandogli un dito contro il braccio. «Io sto _bene_ , quindi forse… secondo te posso essere felice? Perché tutti siamo sani e salvi, anche se solo per ora, e papà sta bene ed è in salute… anche se» e sghignazzò fissando Derek con aria complice, «penso che potrebbe stare meglio con Melissa, eh? _Eh_?»

Derek lo guardò per nulla colpito.

«Quindi» continuò Stiles, «papà sta bene, Scott e Kira stanno bene e si sono messi insieme, Lydia è corteggiata da vari college che vorrebbe ammetterla, Peter è un bel pezzo che non si vede, Malia sta bene…» e si soffermò a riflettere. «Sai, non capisco perché mai tutti sono convinti che io debba stare giù perché io e lei ci siamo lasciati».

«Secondo te non è una cosa del tutto triste?» gli domandò Derek.

«Sì, è triste» annuì in modo infantile, «ma non _così triste_. Cioè, la nostra è stata una rottura pacifica, quindi siamo stati fortunati rispetto a molte altre coppie, e poi sono contento di quello che ci siamo dati a vicenda, perché io avevo bisogno di una come lei e lei aveva bisogno di uno come me. _E sono fiero di lei_ » annuì con forza e convinzione. «Sono fiero di lei perché è una donna forte e indipendente che adesso non ha più bisogno di uno Stiles».

Derek lo fissò inespressivo. «Sei _davvero_ strafatto».

Stiles sbatté più volte la mano contro il suo braccio come per attirare di più la sua attenzione. «E poi! E poi! E poi io e lei abbiamo avuto _un sacco_ di _belle cose_ insieme! Siamo stati _felici_! Abbiamo avuto davvero un mucchio di roba fantastica. Per esempio, abbiamo fatto _un sacco_ di sesso» annuì di nuovo. «Abbiamo fatto _così tanto_ sesso» ripeté con aria sognante. «Il sesso è _bello_!»

Derek si fermò davanti a casa Stilinski e si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia.

«Il sesso è buono» continuò Stiles. «Tu fai sesso con Braeden? Sono così felice per te e Braeden da quando state insieme! Fate tanto sesso?»

«Non penso di voler condividere questo con te» borbottò slacciandogli la cintura di sicurezza e poi scendendo dall’auto.

«Perché?» gli ribatté dispiaciuto e petulante.

Derek gli aprì lo sportello e lo invitò a scendere. «Forse per questione di privacy?»

«Ma è una cosa _bella_! Mi sento sempre così contento dopo aver fatto sesso! Tu no? Allora forse dovremmo parlarne».

Lo sceriffo aprì loro la porta e guardò preoccupato suo figlio.

«Ciao, papà!» lo salutò Stiles sorridendo. «Voglio parlare di sesso».

Suo padre alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Dio mio, _no_ ».

Derek posò le mani sulle spalle di Stiles e lo spinse su per le scale, verso la sua camera da letto. «Resto io di guarda a lui».

« _Grazie_ » mormorò lo sceriffo.

Stiles si sedette di colpo sul materasso – e molleggiò pure un paio di volte di proposito – e Derek si accovacciò a terra per togliergli le scarpe; lui ne approfittò subito per toccargli la faccia e soddisfare una propria curiosità, la trovò un’idea _geniale_ farlo. «Lo sapevo!» sorrise trionfante. «La tua barba è _morbida_!»

Derek gli schiaffeggiò la mano per allontanargliela e poi lo spinse a stendersi sul materasso. «Prova a dormire» gli disse, sedendosi ai piedi del letto con espressione stanca.

«Non saprei, Derek» gli mormorò pensoso, infilandosi una mano sotto la maglia per massaggiarsi la pancia con un gesto distratto, «abbiamo molte cose di cui parlare».

«Stiles, noi non parleremo delle nostre vite sessuali».

«Perché?» gli chiese preoccupato. «Non ne sei soddisfatto e quindi ti vergogni a parlarne? Tu e Braeden non lo fate abbastanza? Lei non soddisfa i tuoi fetish?»

« _Stiles_!»

Lui ignorò la sua ammonizione e riprese un’espressione sognante. «Sono contento quando faccio sesso, e anche dopo. Sono contento prima, durante e dopo. Mi piace il sesso».

«Si è capito».

«Perché mi fa sentire _adorato_. Tu ti senti adorato mentre fai sesso, Derek?»

«Mi avvalgo della facoltà di non rispondere».

«Dio, scommetto che tu e Braeden siete davvero _meravigliosi_ da guardare mentre fate sesso. Soprattutto se prima di farlo indossate entrambi delle canotte bianche. Siete entrambi molto sexy con una canotta bianca».

«Credo che dopo oggi non indosserò _mai più_ una canotta bianca».

«E come vi spogliate? Vi strappate i vestiti o l’uno spoglia l’altra con espressione passiva-aggressiva? Ho questa immagine mentale di voi due che iniziate a baciarvi in maniera aggressiva e poi vi spintonate a vicenda verso il muro, una sorta di lotta per la dominazione ma con il sesso. _Così tanto_ sesso».

Derek si limitò a continuare a non guardarlo, coprendosi la faccia con la mano. «Spero proprio che tu dopo ricordi tutto quello che hai detto, almeno saremo in imbarazzo in due».

«Pensi che Braeden sarebbe disposta a lasciare che io vi guardi mentre lo fate? Perché credo sul serio che debba essere qualcosa di _fantastico_ ».

«Stiles, io non chiederò mai alla mia ragazza una cosa simile».

Lui sporse il broncio. «E perché?»

«Perché la _conosco_ e lei _conosce te_ , e so che potrebbe dire di _sì_ ».

Stiles s’illuminò. «E non è meraviglioso?»

«Non per la mia sanità mentale! _Dio_ » si lamentò, «a volte mi dico che sono ancora giovane, altre volte penso di essere troppo vecchio per tutto questo. Tipo _ora_ ».

«Sono così felice che tu e Braeden vi siate messi assieme» sospirò Stiles, con un sorriso ebete. «E non solo perché adesso puoi fare anche tu tanto sesso. State bene insieme, non è vero?» gli domandò, picchiettando piano un piede contro il suo ginocchio.

«Sì» gli rispose Derek, recalcitrante.

«Sono contento che ci sia al mondo qualcun altro che voglia stare con te e proteggerti. Mi piacciono le persone che vogliono proteggerti. Braeden ti protegge. Tu la proteggi». Si fermò accigliandosi. «Siete protetti quando lo fate? Usate delle protezioni?»

Derek si portò _entrambe_ le mani alla testa. «Dio, _perché_?!»

«No, dico sul serio. Voglio saperlo. Per amor di scienza. Io e Malia abbiamo discusso a lungo prima di trovare il metodo contraccettivo adatto a noi».

«Non voglio saperlo!»

«Perché lei non voleva usare il preservativo» continuò Stiles imperterrito e tranquillo, «diceva che voleva "pieno contatto" – credo che da coyote abbia assistito a troppi accoppiamenti, per lei vivere così doveva essere come vedere tutto il giorno dei documentari sugli animali e ora è un po’ animalesca come loro, se capisci cosa intendo – però prendere la pillola per lei è ancora un po’ un casino perché più che altro si sta occupando di regolarizzarsi il ciclo, visto che prima aveva il corpo di un coyote…»

«Stiles, non credo di voler sapere i problemi ginecologici di mia cugina…»

«Ma comunque alla fine ci siamo accordati sul preservativo. Ne abbiamo usati _tanti_ ».

«Buon per voi».

«Tu e Braeden usate il preservativo?»

«Braeden non dovrà _mai_ sapere di questa conversazione, _mai_ ».

Stiles s’illuminò di nuovo. «Perché in tal caso potrebbe trascinarmi nel vostro letto, in mezzo a voi?»

« _Probabile_ » gemette come uno che stesse invocando pietà.

«Lasciami allora dire che adoro i tuoi nuovi gusti in fatto di donne: sono _così tanto_ migliorati. Braeden mi piace _un sacco_ » annuì convinto.

«Stiles, non ti inviterò mai a fare una cosa a tre con la mia ragazza».

«Perché? Non mi trovi attraente?»

Derek emise un lungo lamento da animale morente.

Stiles lo fissò in faccia per poi sentenziare sicuro «Io ti trovo attraente».

«Stiles, per cortesia, dormi!»

«Non mi dispiacerebbe fare sesso con te».

« _Dormi_! Fatti passare questa sorta di sbronza magica!»

«A te dispiacerebbe fare sesso con me?»

«Penso che chiamerò Deaton per farmi dare un tranquillante che ti stenda» sospirò stanco prendendo di nuovo il cellulare.

«Braeden potrebbe averne uno, chiama lei!» si entusiasmò Stiles. «Potrebbe avere anche dei preservativi, dille di portarne uno!»

Derek alzò gli occhi al soffitto e portò il cellulare all’orecchio borbottando una serie di imprecazioni.

Stiles l’osservò strusciando una caviglia contro la sua gamba e poi… _sbadigliò a lungo_.

«Oh, bene» esalò Derek, sollevato.

Stiles si lasciò andare a una ridarella quieta e si stiracchiò come un gatto assonnato. Ed infine crollò fra le braccia di Morfeo.

Qualche ora dopo fu svegliato di soprassalto da Scott che perplesso fece irruzione nella sua stanza dicendo «Amico, perché tuo padre dice che volevi parlare di sesso con Derek?»

 

 

**3\. La volta con la cacciatrice innamorata pazza**

 

Stiles si trovava con le mani legate dietro la schiena e chiuso dentro un armadio pieno di vestiti femminili. Con Derek.

Ma anche questa volta c’era una spiegazione logica a tutto questo.

Ormai per tutti gli States si era sparsa la voce della venuta del Vero Alpha e tutti erano curiosi di conoscerlo. Alcuni anche troppo.

Era successo che anche una quindicenne figlia di una storica famiglia di cacciatori fosse venuta a conoscenza di Scott, e che purtroppo lei fosse sia in piena fase di ribellione adolescenziale, sia una grande fan di _Giulietta e Romeo_.

Aveva idealizzato Scott fino a innamorarsene senza conoscerlo, decidendo che fosse l’uomo della sua vita nonostante il destino fosse loro avverso per via della natura di lui e della famiglia di lei.

Suo padre non aveva preso bene il suo annuncio, ma lei aveva deciso di dimostrare al mondo quanto fosse seria scappando di casa, venendo a Beacon Hills e cominciando a inseguire Scott in maniera inquietante, come solo un’adolescente innamorata e ossessiva poteva fare.

A nulla era servito dirle che Scott fosse già impegnato con Kira, e che se non tornava subito a casa rischiava di provocare un incidente diplomatico proprio ai danni di Scott. Lei aveva insistito per avere almeno un appuntamento con Scott, lui aveva rifiutato – con gentilezza ma fermezza – e lei era passata al Piano B: rapire membri del suo branco e tenerli in ostaggio fino a quando lui le avrebbe detto di sì.

Ovviamente, le vittime erano state Stiles e Derek.

Nonostante lei fosse giovane e fuori di testa, era stata allenata a cacciare e menare/stordire umani e creature sovrannaturali fin dalla nascita, e in più Stiles e Derek erano sfortunati – e questo era un fatto storicamente comprovato – quindi Stiles non riusciva davvero a stupirsi del fatto che entrambi fossero stati colti di sorpresa, messi KO e poi legati come salami e chiusi a chiave dentro l’armadio di una stanza di un motel. Per giunta Derek era stato incatenato con maglie metalliche impregnate di _strozzalupo_.

I loro cellulari erano stati tolti dalle tasche dalla ragazzina, quindi perlomeno questa volta non avrebbero potuto dire che Scott non rispondeva al cellulare – non l’avrebbero potuto chiamare e basta.

Tutto quello che avevano potuto dedurre da quando avevano ripreso i sensi e Derek aveva potuto anche usare il suo fiuto e il suo udito, era che si trovavano in un vecchio motel e che la ragazzina aveva usato il cellulare di Stiles per chiamare Scott – che naturalmente non aveva risposto – e poi lo sceriffo, per dirgli di riferire a Scott che lei aveva Stiles e Derek e che se non voleva che succedesse loro qualcosa avrebbe fatto meglio a concederle un appuntamento.

Tutto quello era assolutamente ridicolo, eppure quella era la vita di Stiles.

«Cellulare. _GPS_ » aveva mormorato Stiles, e Derek gli aveva risposto con un mormorio di assenso: quella tizia era folle, ossessiva e violenta, però era anche stupida considerando come non avesse prestato attenzione a quei particolari.

Ora non restava che aspettare che anche _Scott_ si ricordasse di quei particolari, il che era un tutto dire. Ma Stiles aveva comunque fiducia in Lydia.

Quando sembrò che la tizia fosse uscita dalla stanza, Stiles trasse un profondo respiro di sollievo. «E quindi eccoci qui» esordì atono. «Ma in fondo poteva andare peggio. Potevamo essere legati e avere un prurito alla punta del naso».

« _Stiles_ » sibilò Derek.

«Hai prurito alla punta del naso?»

«Non è questo, è che…» non finì la frase, emise uno sbuffo dalla frustrazione e poco dopo Stiles sentì la testa di Derek sbattere piano all’indietro contro l’interno dell’armadio – erano al buio, non potevano vedersi.

«Lo so» sospirò Stiles, «non è molto dignitoso essere rapiti così. Lei ha _quindici_ anni, io ne avevo _sedici_ la prima volta che ho provato a dare fuoco a Peter: mi ritengo offeso».

«Perché dici la _prima volta_ che hai tentato di bruciare Peter? Non ne ricordo una seconda».

«Perché ancora non c’è stata» gli rispose senza battere ciglio, «ma sto progettando di farlo. Aspetto solo l’occasione giusta».

«Oh, beh, allora chiamami quando lo farai» ribatté Derek, monocorde.

«Sicuro» annuì, anche se lui non poteva vederlo. «Comunque» riprese Stiles, più serio, «so che oltre a quanto detto prima, questo non è quello che ci voleva in un periodo simile: mi dispiace per te e Braeden».

Sentì Derek trarre un respiro profondo, immaginò che sulla sua faccia ci fosse un’espressione di rassegnazione. «È andata così».

«Ero così felice per voi» esalò Stiles.

«Sì, lo _ricordo_ quant’eri felice, l’hai detto _più volte_ » sottolineò Derek, con un ghigno nel tono nella voce.

Stiles sbuffò indignato. «Credevo che fossimo tacitamente d’accordo di non parlare mai di quella volta che ero magicamente strafatto!»

«Sei tu che stai pensando che io mi stia riferendo a quello».

«Come se non fosse così! E io che stavo cercando di confortarti!»

«Siamo legati e rinchiusi dentro un armadio e tu vorresti confortarmi ricordandomi che ho appena rotto con la mia ragazza?» gli chiese scettico.

«Non è così! Il discorso non è iniziato così!... e a dire il vero non so più neanche com’è che è finito così, ma il punto è: mi dispiace, so che non è proprio un buon periodo».

Seguì un lungo attimo di silenzio, infine Derek disse incerto «Grazie?»

Fu il turno di Stiles di sbattere all’indietro la testa contro l’armadio per la frustrazione. «Dio, non so chi fra noi due sia quello più socialmente imbarazzante».

«Non saprei, Stiles, siamo stati rapiti e sbattuti qui dentro e sei _tu_ quello che sta cercando di approfittare della situazione per parlare dei miei _sentimenti_ ».

«Non ne sto _approfittando_ , sto solo cercando di parlare di altro così ci distraiamo e non andiamo nel panico pensando a quanto tempo impiegherà Scott a mettere insieme i pezzi!» precisò.

«Il che è ancora peggio».

«Vuoi che restiamo focalizzati sull’incredibile quantità di tempo che passeremo qui dentro?»

«No, voglio che tu stia zitto, Stiles» sbottò esasperato.

Stiles aprì di nuovo la bocca, poi ci ripensò e la chiuse. In teoria il suo piano era restare in silenzio fino a quando Derek non si fosse accorto dei vantaggi della sua logorrea, ma fallì miseramente. «Ma… tu e Braeden aveva deciso di sentirvi lo stesso di tanto in tanto?» chiese ostentando nonchalance, incapace di trattenersi. Sentì Derek inspirare a fondo _emanando rassegnazione_. «Perché, considerando le situazioni assurde, grottesche e ridicole in cui ci ritroviamo sempre, non sarebbe un male poterla contattare ancora».

«Sì, Stiles» gli rispose lamentoso e _tetro_ , «ci sentiamo ancora».

Lui gli ribatté atono. «Ti sento molto entusiasta di ciò».

«Questa è colpa tua, non di Braeden: sei tu che mi stai facendo esaurire. Comunque, non c’è stata alcuna lite, lasciarci è stata una decisione consensuale, se proprio lo vuoi sapere».

«Uh, sì, lo volevo sapere».

«La cosa non mi meraviglia».

«Però sono serio quando dico che mi dispiace» ribadì Stiles.

Derek sospirò stanco. «Lo so».

Stiles accennò un sorriso velato d’ironia, anche se stava iniziando a sentirsi esausto dalla situazione. «Lo capisci dai miei battiti che dico la verità?»

«Non ne ho bisogno. Ti conosco» fu la risposta schietta e immediata.

«Ah. Uh» fu tutto quello che riuscì a replicargli, e stavolta Derek riuscì davvero a zittirlo. Anche se a quanto sembrava il piano di Stiles di tacere per fargli notare l’incontestabile valore della sua loquacità forse stava funzionando con ritardo, perché poco dopo Derek inspirò a fondo e iniziò a parlare per primo.

«Però credo che per me valga la stessa cosa che è valsa per te quando fra te e Malia è finita: è triste, ma non del tutto. Sono contento di quello che abbiamo avuto».

Stiles emise un mormorio di assenso. «Ti ho visto più stabile in questo periodo, ti ha fatto bene».

«Sì, non siamo stati sempre fisicamente insieme, perché lei viaggia molto ed è parecchio legata al suo stile di vita da mercenaria, però…» sospirò malinconico, «né io né lei in fondo abbiamo una vera casa, _un posto davvero fisico da chiamare casa_ , mi faceva piacere sapere che ovunque io fossi, dovunque andassi, lì fuori da qualche parte c’era lei che teneva a me, qualunque cosa stesse facendo in quel momento. Mi ha fatto bene».

«Dio mio» mormorò Stiles, stanco ma bonario, «sono legato e rinchiuso in un armadio e fra tutte le persone al mondo è proprio Derek Hale a parlarmi d’amore fino a farmi commuovere».

Ci fu un gran trambusto poco fuori dalla stanza, Stiles sentì Derek inalare a fondo e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono nel buio.

«Scott!» gridò Derek. «Scott siamo qui dentro!»

Udirono qualcuno abbattere la porta della camera con un ringhio _animalesco_ di frustrazione, e poi la stessa persona corse all’armadio per aprire le ante dando un calcio al catenaccio che le teneva ferme e bloccate.

Era Scott, e prima ancora che gli occhi di Stiles potessero abituarsi di nuovo alla luce gli chiese perplesso «Amico, perché da fuori ti ho sentito dire che Derek ti stava parlando d’amore fino a farti commuovere dentro un armadio?»

 

**4\. La volta con la suite dell’amore**

 

Stiles riprese i sensi emettendo un lungo mormorio lamentoso e schioccando più volte le labbra; non aprì gli occhi, ma poi mentre sbadigliava ricordò che l’ultima cosa che aveva visto prima di addormentarsi era stata la sua jeep, nel parecchio del supermercato.

Qualcuno l’aveva assalito da dietro premendogli sulla bocca una pezzuola imbevuta di una sostanza narcotica.

Sbarrò gli occhi e scattò a sedere. E poi sbarrò gli occhi di nuovo, ma stavolta dalla meraviglia, perché si trovava in una sorta di suite extra lusso. Senza finestre. E con Derek steso al suo fianco.

Derek si stava risvegliando, ma lui decise di aiutarlo a accelerare il processo _scrollandolo con violenza_.

«Amico, dove diavolo siamo?! Cos’è successo?!»

Derek si puntellò sui gomiti e sgranò gli occhi. «Non…» incespicò. «Qualcuno mi ha drogato e rapito e ora sono qui con te?» biascicò con voce impastata dal sonno.

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Grazie per aver fatto un riassunto dell’ovvio!»

«Non ho idea di dove siamo, né di chi ci abbia portato qui, va bene?» sbottò frustrato, tirandosi su a sedere e provando ad alzarsi dal letto. «Mi hanno tolto le scarpe» borbottò. «E anche la _giacca di pelle_ ». E quella per Derek era una grave offesa.

Stiles guardò giù verso il pavimento dalla sua parte di letto. «Non ci sono neanche le mie scarpe. Mi hanno portato via loro, i calzini, la felpa e…» si guardò il polso sinistro e si tastò le tasche, «l’orologio e il cellulare. Non ho nemmeno le chiavi della jeep».

Derek controllò le proprie tasche. «Stessa cosa» sbuffò storcendo il naso.

«Qualche idea su chi possa rapirci e poi chiuderci dentro una suite da ricconi?» chiese Stiles con un velo di sarcasmo.

«No».

«Pensi che vogliano ucciderci?»

«Probabile».

«Ok, mi piace questo tuo essere positivo» sbottò Stiles, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Non sono pessimista, è solo che la maggior parte di volte chi è dall’altra parte vuole ucciderci o torturarci».

Stiles alzò lo sguardo al soffitto. «Dio mio! Sei stato per caso tu a trasmettere col Morso a Isaac come non essere di alcun aiuto evidenziando l’ovvio?»

Derek si limitò a rivolgergli un’occhiataccia e poi iniziò a ispezionare la stanza senza rivolgergli più la parola; Stiles decise di fare lo stesso, ma restando seduto sul letto con la schiena contro la testiera, le gambe incrociate e le braccia strette al petto, guardando in lungo e in largo l’ambiente circostante mantenendo una furia sottile: perché tutte a lui?

Doveva però ammettere che quella suite era davvero da favola, se si toglieva il fatto che l’assenza di finestre la rendeva un po’ inquietante. Il letto era comodo e morbido, le lenzuola e la trapunta erano di tessuto pregiato e Stiles non riuscì a trattenersi dal passarci sopra le mani più volte, _deliziato_. Sotto il letto c’era una pedana rotonda e imbottita come se fosse un pouf gigante e l’intera stanza era arreda con colori caldi ma non vistosi, tanto da darle un aspetto confortevole.

Derek stava ispezionando un frigo sorprendentemente carico di roba da mangiare fredda, di acqua e bibite energizzanti – c’era anche parecchia frutta fresca.

«Pensi che sia buona o è impregnata di _qualcosa_?» chiese Stiles a Derek, impegnato a guardare male un mango che aveva in mano.

«Non sento alcun odore chimico strano» gli rispose perplesso, «sembra tutto cibo non ritoccato, e di ottima qualità, tra l’altro».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, si alzò dal letto e andò verso quella che gli sembrò la porta per il bagno, l’aprì e… «Amico! Vieni un po’ a vedere!» esclamò basito.

Derek lo raggiunse subito e dopo di che restarono senza parole in due.

Quel bagno era quasi il triplo della camera da letto di Stiles: nel vano doccia potevano entrarci benissimo quattro persone e aveva delle porte scorrevoli in vetro trasparente, e c’era anche un’enorme vasca. Con l’idromassaggio.

Stiles fissò la doccia con un certo interesse. «Pensi che il getto oltre a varie combinazioni per la pressione dell’acqua abbia anche dei giochi di luce? Perché se è così vorrei farmi una doccia, prima che chiunque ci abbia rapito ci uccida».

Derek non gli rispose, sbuffò esasperato e tornò di là. Lui chiuse la porta e provò a vagliare delle ipotesi.

«E se fosse un regalo da parte di qualche parente lontano degli Argent?» mugugnò Stiles. «Magari questo è un modo per farsi scusare dei problemi che il lato pazzoide della loro famiglia ci ha creato».

Derek lo guardò a dir poco scettico.

«Ehi» protestò Stiles, «rapire per consegnare un regalo sarebbe proprio in stile Argent: è una cosa abbastanza fuori di testa!»

Derek batté le nocche di una mano contro la super robusta porta blindata che li teneva dentro – l’unica uscita possibile. «E allora come me la spieghi _questa_? Siamo prigionieri, ma per qualche strana ragione ci vogliono mantenere in salute».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastico. «E non ne sei grato? Io sì, è un bel cambiamento rispetto al solito».

«Non saprei, perché vogliono farci restare sani, sfamati e puliti? La risposta potrebbe essere poco piacevole, sai?»

«Pensi vogliano usarci come _cavie_?» ipotizzò Stiles stringendosi nelle spalle. «Vogliono mantenerci in condizioni ottimali per poi fare degli _esperimenti_?»

Derek inspirò a fondo, incerto. «Non lo so, ma ormai nulla mi sorprende».

Stiles alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Credo che resterò fermo e attaccato alla prima ipotesi: è un regalo di un parente lontano degli Argent per scusarsi della pazzia di Kate e Gerard». Indietreggiò in maniera distratta e andò a sbattere contro un piccolo tavolino basso a cui prima aveva prestato poca attenzione; si voltò a guardarlo e… inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Derek» disse con voce strozzata, «credo che la situazione sia appena diventata ancora più strana!»

Lui lo raggiunse con la fronte aggrottata e poi, alla vista di cosa ci fosse esposto sul mobile inarcò _entrambe_ le sopracciglia.

Stiles si accovacciò davanti al tavolino e l’osservò incredulo poggiando il mento sul palmo di una mano. «Quindi… è così che ci si sente quando si entra in un sexy shop?» commentò atono.

Li sopra c’erano sistemati con ordine e cura una serie di dildo e vibratori colorati – ancora chiusi in scatole perfettamente sigillate – e altre tipi di sex toy che Stiles aveva visto solo su internet le sere in cui Malia lo costringeva a mostrarle con cos’altro ci si potesse _divertire_ – sì, lei insisteva col discutere di sesso con lui anche adesso che non stavano più insieme, probabilmente perché amava segretamente metterlo in imbarazzo. C’era anche una confezione di guanti di lattice, lozioni sterilizzanti e scatole di preservativi di diverse misure. E flaconi di lubrificante di vario tipo messi in fila come bottiglie di vino pregiato.

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «Perché questa gente pensa che abbiamo bisogno di _questo_?»

Prima ancora che la sua testa potesse dar vita alle ipotesi peggiori, il loro silenzio venne interrotto da un leggero _bzzz_ : si voltarono a guardare il grande televisore che c’era attaccato alla parete di fronte al letto e videro partire un video.

Sullo schermo comparve a mezzo busto una donna non più vecchia di Derek; aveva i capelli biondi acconciati in un chignon, indossava un paio di occhiali e sostanzialmente aveva l’aspetto di una segretaria uscita da un film porno.

«Salve!» li salutò con un gran sorriso e agitanto le mani. «Questo è un video registrato, quindi non posso sentirvi se avete delle domande da pormi, ma comunque sappiate che siete sorvegliati e registrati da delle telecamere nascoste, quindi non fatevi problemi a chiederci ad alta voce qualcosa, e noi nei limiti vi accontenteremo!» annunciò con così tanta gioia e tranquillità che per un attimo Stiles si scordò che potesse essere un’ _assassina diabolica_.

Lei continuò a parlare gesticolando. «Lo so, _lo so_ , vi starete chiedendo quale brutta intenzione abbiamo, ma non è come state pensando, _credetemi_! Questo, tutto quello che vedete intorno a voi, è un nostro regalo per voi, _assolutamente_! Noi vi stiamo regalando una bellissima suite da sogno da utilizzare a vostro piacimento, è tutta per voi! C’è solo una cosa che vi chiediamo in cambio» e si avvicinò allo schermo rivolgendo loro un paio di occhioni da cucciolo, «e ve lo chiediamo _per favore_!» sporse pure il labbro imbronciandosi.

Tornò in posizione e proseguì la sua spiegazione. «Noi facciamo parte di un’agenzia speciale: siamo degli esperti nel settore del porno sovrannaturale».

Stiles _udì_ Derek schiaffarsi la mano sulla faccia, _udì_ perché non si voltò a guardarlo: restò a bocca aperta a fissare lo schermo, basito.

«La nostra _passione_ e il nostro _obiettivo_ » disse ancora la ragazza, «è offrire del buon materiale video a tutte quelle persone che come me e come voi fanno parte del mondo sovrannaturale o ne sono a conoscenza e vorrebbero poter usufruire di porno che contenga anche i loro fetish e quelle piccole perversioni che non sempre possono essere condivise con un umano, perché non tutti possono capirle. Noi siamo venuti a conoscenza del vostro rapporto, ragazzi» rivolse loro uno sguardo comprensivo e _supplicante_ , «quindi ci siamo chiesti se per caso non potevamo fare uno scambio: noi vi diamo questa bella suite per tutto il tempo che volete e voi in cambio ci fate registrare una vostra notte _bollente_!» Si avvicinò di nuovo allo schermo. «Che ve ne pare di questa offerta, eh? EH? Non dovrete neanche preoccuparvi di sistemarvi per bene o mettervi in posa: lì dentro abbiamo telecamere ovunque, basterà solo che voi due ci diade dentro a piacimento e noi nel frattempo vi filmeremo! Una cosetta facile-facile!» batté le mani _esaltata_. «Nel frattempo, se volete, potrete visionare i video di altri nostri clienti precedenti, vi basterà solo sceglierli dal menù col telecomando! E adesso vi lascio, spero proprio che accetterete la nostra offerta! Buon divertimento!» concluse con un occhiolino e lo schermo tornò nero.

«Non posso crederci» mugugnò Stiles atono e con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, «siamo stati rapiti dall’industria del porno amatoriale sovrannaturale».

Derek crollò a sedere ai piedi del letto e lui l’imitò.

«Non ci lasceranno andare fino a quando non daremo loro quello che vogliono» borbottò Derek, con la mano che gli copriva ancora il viso.

«Ah beh» esalò Stiles, «su questo non avevo dubbi, non sono così stupido da pensare che ci libereranno subito se diremo loro di no: se fossero così benevolenti non saremo bloccati qui dentro da una fottuta porta blindata!»

«Per quanto tempo ci hanno _spiato_ prima di creare un piano per prenderci?» sbuffò Derek, frustrato.

«Per quanto tempo ci hanno spiato _male_ , vorrai dire» lo corresse Stiles, «come possono essere giunti alla conclusione che stiamo insieme?»

«Non lo so» si massaggiò la fronte, «ma il punto è che credono che stiamo insieme e che per questo sarà per noi più facile cedere alla loro richiesta».

Stiles si voltò a guardarlo in faccia, serio. «Secondo te Scott ci troverà?»

Lui si girò a propria volta a guardarlo, altrettanto serio. «Quante sono le probabilità che Scott realizzi che siamo stati rapiti dall’industria del porno amatoriale sovrannaturale?»

Stiles scrollò la testa. «Poche» sospirò rassegnato.

«Eh» esalò Derek, crollando a stendersi all’indietro sul letto coprendosi il volto con le mani. «Ho bisogno di una dannata vacanza da Beacon Hills».

«Ti capisco, amico, non sai quanto ti capisco» mormorò, alzandosi e poi tornando a sedersi a gambe incrociate sul letto con una bracciata di vibratori e lubrificanti.

Derek lo guardò allibito. «Cosa stai facendo?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Magari facendoli a pezzi riesco a trovare o montare qualcosa che ci aiuti ad aprire la porta blindata ed evadere».

«Quindi stai pensando di smontare _un pene_?»

Stiles fissò il dildo inscatolato che aveva in mano. «Hai ragione, è un’idea ridicola». Si alzò dal letto e poi tornò con altri sex toy ancora, che sparse sul letto mentre Derek restava steso e con un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi, probabilmente chiedendosi quale fosse il posto più lontano e migliore da Beacon Hills per andare in vacanza sentendosi al sicuro.

«Che stai facendo, ora?» gli domandò Derek, biascicando e rivolgendogli un’occhiata di sottecchi.

«Questa è roba che finora ho visto solo su internet» gli spiegò, «a Beacon Hills non posso entrare in un sexy shop neanche adesso che ho diciotto anni: papà è lo sceriffo, glielo direbbero subito. E così… ho deciso che voglio approfittarne per guardare meglio quello che tanto non comprerò mai» concluse tutto di un fiato, aprendo curioso la scatola di un terzetto di butt plug. «Guarda» gli disse pensoso, «questi sono del colore della mia jeep, proprio la mia tonalità preferita: ci hanno spiato davvero tanto!»

Derek borbottò incolore trasudando sarcasmo. «Che gentili».

«Questo però è materiale di ottima qualità» considerò, osservando bene l’etichetta di un flacone di lubrificante, «potrei fare come quelli che rubano gli accappatoi degli hotel e sgraffignare uno di questi, quando Scott verrà a prenderci, _come souvenir_ ».

Derek lo guardò perplesso ma _interessato_. «Fa’ un po’ vedere?» Stiles gli passò la bottiglietta e lui ne lesse il nome. «Uhm, sì».

«Ce ne sono due uguali» gli disse Stiles, «toh, una ciascuno» gli passò il doppione e riprese l’originale.

Derek soppesò il flacone con una mano. «Quando le nostre vite si sono ridotte a una spartizione di lubrificante durante un rapimento?»

«Non saprei, ma comunque credo che avresti dovuto porti questa domanda prima di arrivare a questo punto».

Gli rivolse un’espressione sarcastica. «Senz’altro».

Stiles continuò a spargere sex toy in un lungo e largo per il letto, leggendo le etichette e gli avvisi sulle scatole per poi aprirle e saggiare con le dita il materiale, mentre Derek continuava a stare steso e a fissare il soffitto ponendosi domande in silenzio. Quando si ritenne soddisfatto, Stiles prese il telecomando del televisore e iniziò a scorrere il menù dei video presenti.

«Voglio vedere le facce di quelli che prima di noi hanno accettato questa proposta indecente» commentò, mordendosi un labbro.

Derek lo fissò incredulo. «Vuoi guardare del _porno_? _Ora_?»

«No, voglio vedere le loro facce».

«Ma per farlo dovrai guadare il video, _un porno_ ».

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Hai ragione. Mi limiterò a leggere i titoli e le trame».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico e sarcastico. « _Trame_?»

«Mi limiterò a leggere la tipologia di ammucchiata contenuta» si corresse. Lui gli replicò con un mormorio di assenso.

«Dunque» cominciò a elencare Stiles, «abbiamo due alpha uomini, un’alpha donna e un beta uomo, un'alpha donna e un umano… _un alpha donna e due beta uomini_ , questo sembra interessante».

«Vuoi guardarlo?» gli chiese Derek con tono canzonatorio.

«Uhm, no. Mi segno il titolo e poi lo scarico illegalmente quando torniamo a casa» ribatté ironico. _Ma non troppo_. «Oggettivamente parlando» considerò Stiles, pensoso, «qui hanno roba fica, cioè, c’è una grande presenza di alpha, che se ne fanno di due come noi, _un beta e un umano_?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Non lo so, forse qualcuno apprezza questa dinamica più di quanto immaginiamo?»

«Non si tratta solo di questo» aggiunse Stiles arricciando il naso, «su di te non ho nulla da ridire, ma io ti sembro materiale da porno?» s’indicò dalla testa ai piedi. «Cioè, tu immagina prima un porno con una donna alpha e due beta uomini e poi un porno con me: chi lo comprerebbe? Oltre a Scott, intendo, che lo comprerebbe per pietà nei miei confronti e fare numero di vendita, perché non lo vedrebbe mai per paura di commettere incesto».

Derek lo fissò impassibile per un lungo attimo. «Devo ricordarti che secondo me Braeden ti avrebbe coinvolto in una cosa a tre con noi?»

Stiles restò fermo immobile fino a digerire per bene e per la centesima volta il ricordo di quella conversazione, poi provò a parlare, ma boccheggiò; alla fine si schiarì la voce e optò per stendersi su di un fianco, abbracciando come se fosse un peluche il tris di butt plug rimessi nella scatola.

«Quindi…» mormorò, guardando di sottecchi Derek, «mi trovi attraente?»

«Quanto potrei pentirmi di darti una risposta diretta?» gli ribatté stanco.

Stiles mise la scatola da parte e strisciando si avvicinò di più a Derek, timidamente. «Non lo so. Tu dimmelo».

Derek emise un lungo sospiro di esasperazione, ma si voltò a stendersi su di un fianco, in sua direzione. «Siamo sdraiati su un letto pieno di _sex toy_ , perché stai facendo il timido?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «La situazione è così grottesca che è normale parlare di vibratori, ma… qui si tratta di me, quindi… mi trovi attraente?»

Derek gli rispose inespressivo. «Dio solo sa perché, ma _sì_ ».

Stiles si lasciò andare in una risatina nervosa. «Tutto questo è ridicolo, vero? Siamo in una suite lussuosa con un letto da favola, abbiamo a disposizione un bagno enorme per esaudire qualsiasi fantasia erotica che coinvolga una doccia o una vasca, siamo forniti dei migliori giocattoli per adulti, ma… considerando le telecamere non è il momento giusto. E non siamo nemmeno con la persona giusta. È un peccato».

«Non è detto che questa situazione non si possa ricreare in modo migliore, una volta usciti da qui, anche solo parzialmente» gli suggerì.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso ironico. «Non avrò mai abbastanza reni da vendere per poter alloggiare in una suite simile».

«Beh, questo sì» gli concesse. «È un peccato».

«Uhm-uhm» mormorò Stiles piano assentendo, ed evitando il suo sguardo premette piano le dita di un piede fra le caviglie di Derek, che gli fece spazio per permettergli di infilare appena la gamba fra le sue, in un gesto intimo, caldo, eppure solo teneramente affettuoso.

Stiles si avvicinò ancora di più a Derek per essere faccia a faccia con lui. «Però sono contento di essere qui con te» confessò, «qualcun altro ne avrebbe approfittato per rendere tutto per me imbarazzante, per farmi sentire patetico».

«Tu non l’avresti fatto mai con nessuno, Stiles, non vedo perché io avrei dovuto renderti questa situazione un inferno» gli disse con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra. E posandogli una mano sul fianco.

«Quindi…» inspirò a fondo Stiles, strusciando appena il piede contro la gamba di Derek, mentre lui tracciava piccoli cerchi sul suo fianco con il pollice, «è davvero un peccato che tutto questo vada sprecato…»

«Già».

C’era ancora quel sorriso tenue e dolce sulle labbra di Derek, Stiles sentiva che lo stesse scaldando dentro e che a dispetto della situazione deleteria e pornografica che stavano vivendo quel singolo attimo era qualcosa che aveva tutt’altro sapore, e lo faceva stare bene. Era confortante stare con Derek e sentirsi liberi di toccarlo.

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un forte scatto metallico: la maxi porta blindata si aprì e Scott fece irruzione, fissandoli prima contento e poi perplesso.

«Amico, che posto è questo? E perché mai tu e Derek sembrate in luna di miele?»

 

 

**5\. La volta con il matrimonio da evitare**

 

Questa volta la colpa non era la loro. Sul serio.

La colpa era di Malia, l’unica che avrebbe potuto prendere il posto di Derek in maniera più decente e che invece era andata a visitare con Lydia un parco naturale popolato da coyote – Lydia probabilmente stava passando il proprio tempo a raccogliere da terra con espressione annoiata i vestiti di Malia tutte le volte che lei si trasformava in coyote per correre a giocare con dei cuccioli.

No, a esser sinceri la colpa era principalmente del branco che era venuto a visitarli.

Avevano vissuto in piena tranquillità. Per un po’.

Il serial killer psicopatico era stato consegnato all’FBI, si erano arresi alla strega che aveva deciso di abitare sotto il Nemeton ma finora non si era rivelata un problema, Scott aveva con benevolenza e fermezza afferrato per la collottola la giovane cacciatrice sua ammiratrice e l’aveva riconsegnata al padre, e per finire lo sceriffo e Chris Argent si erano impegnati a bandire l’industria del porno amatoriale sovrannaturale da tutto il territorio della California per proteggere la virtù dei giovani del branco di Beacon Hills – o quantomeno avevano fatto finta di considerarli ancora virtuosi.

Era stato solo naturale pensare che le stramberie si fossero concluse lì.

E invece no.

Qualche settimana prima, Deaton li aveva informati che aveva ricevuto una lettera da parte di un emissario di un branco del sud della California, che chiedeva loro se potevano venire a Beacon Hills per una visita di cortesia e magari discutere di un’alleanza. E fin qui tutto era sembrato normale, anche troppo, e infatti dopo Deaton aveva aggiunto che conosceva quel branco, aveva origini molto antiche, e fra le abitudini dell’alpha di turno ogni volta che stipulavano un’alleanza, c’era anche quella di far pressioni affinché un umano del branco alleato si sposasse con un membro del suo branco, per fortificare i rapporti fra i due branchi. E sceglievano sempre un umano perché secondo loro era meno legato al proprio alpha, rispetto a un beta.

Così, per evitare imbarazzi da corteggiamenti invasivi – Deaton aveva aggiunto che di sicuro l’alpha sarebbe venuto a trovarli portando con sé tutti i membri del proprio branco più giovani, in età da marito e single, sia uomini che donne – avevano dovuto correre ai ripari e affibbiare un partner momentaneo a Stiles.

Malia _sarebbe_ stata l’ideale, visto che era una sua ex, ma siccome Stiles era molto fortunato, lei era in vacanza, e considerando le espressioni da cucciolo felice che lei aveva nelle foto che Lydia aveva inviato loro dal parco, nessuno aveva avuto cuore di chiederle di tornare indietro per aiutarli.

E quello era stato il momento in cui Scott aveva avuto un’idea _geniale_.

«Amico, Derek potrebbe fingersi il tuo fidanzato! Se quelli del porno sovrannaturale vi hanno scambiato per due che stanno insieme senza che nemmeno voi faceste finta, figurati se vi ci mettete d’impegno!»

Stiles aveva reagito sputacchiando il frullato che stava bevendo e tossendo per dei lunghi minuti, Derek invece era rimasto pietrificato con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Il punto era che… quel piano poteva funzionare. Anche perché, come Kira amava sottolineare sempre con aria sognante e occhi brillanti, loro due battibeccavano sempre come una vecchia coppia _di sposi_.

Il padre di Stiles aveva reagito al piano _sospirando rassegnato_.

Stiles credette che ormai fosse il caso di trovarsi una nuova famiglia, dei nuovi amici e un nuovo branco. O magari andar via da Beacon Hills una volta per tutte.

E quindi in quel momento si trovava lì, seduto sul divano di casa McCall con Derek al suo fianco e con davanti a loro una schiera di giovani beta _ammiccanti_ , mentre Scott se ne stava seduto su una poltrona circondando con un braccio la vita di Kira, accomodata sul bracciolo – quei due erano una versione _pucciosa_ di un boss territoriale di una gang e la sua compagna letale.

A onor del vero, l’alpha ospite aveva portato con sé davvero il meglio del suo branco, dei ragazzi e delle ragazze molto carine e dalla parlantina sciolta e brillante, e Scott stava _gongolando_ di quanto il suo migliore amico fosse corteggiato, anche se lui e Derek stavano gongolando decisamente molto meno.

Era abbastanza stressante fingere di essere una coppia di fidanzati: Derek gli aveva detto di non farsi problemi a toccarlo in maniera più confidenziale del solito durante la permanenza del branco alleato, ma Stiles non sapeva dire se in realtà ci fossero dei limiti di cui Derek in genere non amava accennare e che non aveva messo in evidenza neanche quella volta pensando che forse Stiles non li avrebbe raggiunti… e poi c’erano i momenti in cui parlavano agli ospiti di come si erano incontrati la prima volta, in cui scherzavano dei loro contrasti e parlavano dei modi in cui si aiutavano e delle volte in cui si erano salvati a vicenda, ed era tutto _vero_ , non stavano raccontando alcuna bugia, e la cosa provocava un sorta di dolore sordo al petto di Stiles, gli dava sia l’impressione di soffocare sia quella di essere scaldato in maniera piacevole dall’interno. Ed era anche un po’ imbarazzante rendersi conto davanti a degli sconosciuti di quale fosse il vero riassunto delle loro vite.

E poi Derek si stava comportando come un vero fidanzato, _tutto premure e carinerie_ , e sorrideva tanto, e Stiles si sentiva completamente stordito, perché ricordava ancora come Derek si comportava con Braeden, sapeva bene quanto Derek da innamorato potesse comportarsi da totale rincitrullito alla stregua di Scott da cotto – era una cosa tipica dei licantropi diventare scemi quando innamorati? – e Stiles non sapeva se strapparsi i capelli dalla frustrazione, prendere le mani di Derek e guardarlo negli occhi chiedendogli "Fai sul serio?" o soffermarsi a riflettere su tutto il sesso selvaggio che avrebbero potuto fare nella dannata suite dell’amore un mese prima. _Quanto spreco_.

Non lo fece apposta, ma sentendosi un po’ nel panico e un po’ confuso premette di più la spalla e il fianco contro Derek, ancora seduto accanto a lui, e per puro caso una delle sue mani – che agitava in continuazione – finì posata con il dorso sopra il ginocchio di Derek. Stava solo cercando un po’ di conforto, e forse un paio di conferme, però quella mano posata lì era stato davvero un caso, tant’è che irrigidì le spalle non appena si rese conto di ciò che aveva fatto, ma prima ancora di poter anche solo pensare di spostarla, Derek – senza smettere di parlare con uno dei loro ospiti – posò il palmo della mano contro il suo, e all’unisono si mossero per intrecciare le dita.

E Stiles capì di essere ormai del tutto _perso_ per _Derek Hale_ , tanto che gli scappò una risata sbuffata; Derek si voltò appena a guardarlo interrogativo inarcando un sopracciglio e lui sorridendo scosse il capo per dirgli che non fosse nulla, e poi sospirando si spinse di più verso di lui sfiorandogli la tempia con il naso. Derek _non_ s’irrigidì sotto il suo tocco.

Alla fine non fu così difficile raggirare le avances dei beta, dato che i momenti di denso imbarazzo vennero vissuti soltanto da quest’ultimi, perché Stiles era troppo impegnato a immaginare i modi in cui avrebbe presto _strizzato_ Derek aggrappandosi a lui per baciarlo in maniera più o meno ridicola, per prestare loro attenzione.

Quando finalmente dopo gli ultimi accordi di alleanza il branco ospite si decise a lasciare Beacon Hills, Stiles trasse un respiro di sollievo e cominciò a preparare i mille e uno modi per dire a Derek che secondo lui insieme sarebbero stati _fantastici_. Per non parlare di quanto sarebbe stato _meraviglioso_ tutto il sesso violento che avrebbero potuto fare dopo ogni battibecco.

Stiles sapeva che era una mossa stupida, impacciata e un po’ da ragazzini al primo appuntamento, però accompagnò lo stesso Derek alla Toyota, stretto nelle spalle e con le mani in tasca – negando a se stesso di stare fissando il sedere di Derek, che camminava davanti a lui armeggiando con le chiavi dell’auto.

Quando Derek tolse l’allarme e fece per aprire lo sportello, Stiles si avvicinò di più a lui, si mordicchiò un labbro ed esordì nervoso «Pericolo matrimonio combinato scampato, eh?»

Derek sbuffò un sorriso scuotendo la testa. «Non potevamo permettere mica che qualcuno ci portasse via il nostro rifornimento infinito di sarcasmo».

«Affatto. Come avreste fatto poi senza di me?» gli chiese, accumulando più coraggio possibile e puntando gli occhi in quelli di Derek, abbozzando un sorriso che avrebbe permesso a Derek di interpretare quella domanda del tutto come una battuta, e non come la ricerca della risposta di cosa avrebbe fatto _lui_ senza Stiles.

Derek sostenne il suo sguardo e mormorò «Penso che saremmo impazziti». E per un lungo, meraviglioso, intenso quanto piacevolmente soffocante attimo Stiles credette di avercela fatta, che si sarebbero baciati e dopo cinque dannate situazioni ridicole vissute insieme avrebbero chiuso il cerchio della loro sfortuna _così_.

Poi Scott si affacciò dalla porta di casa propria e confuso chiese «Amico, hai la jeep qui, perché stai chiedendo un passaggio a Derek?»

 

 

**\+ 1. La volta buona**

 

Non è che i piani di Stiles potessero fallire sempre, quantomeno prima o poi Scott avrebbe smesso di fare irruzione nei momenti più delicati, e Stiles aveva fede nel suo migliore amico. Nonostante tutto.

Due giorni dopo la mancata degna conclusione dello sfortunato ciclo di disavventure di Stiles e Derek, Malia e Lydia tornarono dalla vacanza e come già previsto finirono tutti al loft di Derek per la distribuzione di souvenir e il resoconto dettagliato dell’incontro con i cuccioli di coyote – perché il loft di Derek era il luogo storico adatto per le feste a partire dal rave di Halloween di un anno prima, e quello ideale per gli incontri e i ritrovi anche con gente sconosciuta praticamente da sempre.

Stiles si ripeté che stava andando bene: Malia aveva distribuito in maniera passiva-aggressiva peluche a tutti, Scott e Kira avevano fatto il resoconto di ciò che era successo con il branco alleato e Lydia li aveva ascoltati scettica inarcando un sopracciglio, e lui e Derek avevano battibeccato per tutto il tempo strappandosi dalle mani a vicenda la ciotola con i pop corn. Normale amministrazione.

Solo che ogni tanto lui e Derek si erano scambiati occhiate di sottecchi, e Stiles si era costretto con forza a reprimere dei sorrisi mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Poi finalmente i ragazzi avevano iniziato a dare segni di voler rincasare; Malia sbadigliò a lungo e Lydia – rivolgendo prima un’occhiata saputa a Stiles ammiccando verso Derek – la strattonò per una manica trascinandola verso l’uscita e augurando la buonanotte a tutti; Scott e Kira seguirono a ruota le ragazze, anche se prima di andar via Kira si voltò verso Stiles sorridendogli complice.

Bene, a quanto sembrava avevano la benedizione di tutto il resto del branco.

C’erano dei vecchi libri rilegati in pelle posati sul tavolo massiccio di fronte la lunga fila di ampie finestre del loft; Stiles ignorò le sedie, prese uno dei tomi e si accomodò sopra il mobile, con la faccia rivolta verso le vetrate per sfruttare gli ultimi raggi del sole che stava tramontando. Anche se non aveva molta voglia di leggere, quel libro era una blanda distrazione dal proprio nervosismo, tant’è che lo sfogliò senza prestare attenzione ai titoli dei capitoli.

«Dopo la trattativa di pace e alleanza dell’altro giorno, pensi che almeno per il prossimo paio di settimane potremo stare in pace?» chiese a Derek, sentendolo avvicinarsi a lui ma non alzando lo sguardo dalle pagine che _non_ stava leggendo. Deglutì a stento quando di sottecchi vide Derek sistemarsi di fronte a lui.

«Mi basta solo che _Scott_ ci lasci in pace per il prossimo paio di _ore_ » gli mormorò in risposta, con voce bassa e un po’ roca, e tanto bastò a Stiles per esalare un’imprecazione mandando al diavolo qualsiasi piano per una dichiarazione perfetta in favore della nobile arte dell’improvvisazione: mise da parte il tomo, afferrò Derek per il colletto della maglia e lo strattonò a sé, baciandolo sulla bocca.

La reazione di Derek non tardò ad arrivare: si fece spazio fra le sue gambe e ricambiò il bacio con abbastanza irruenza e impeto da spingere Stiles a poggiare una mano all’indietro sul tavolo per frenarsi e non rischiare di finire di colpo con la testa contro il tavolo; e dopo di che dovette utilizzarla ancora come sostegno perché Derek non solo lo stava baciando abbastanza bene da spingerlo a _gemere_ contro la sua bocca, lo stava anche facendo _sciogliere_.

Quando si separò dalle labbra di Derek – col fiato corto – l’espressione che gli vide sul volto gli tolse la ragione: Derek lo voleva, _lo voleva davvero_ , e avevano dovuto cambiare e crescere così tanto per arrivare a quel punto, avevano dovuto fare così tanta strada per capire quanto insieme potessero stare meglio e aiutare l’uno a tirare fuori il meglio dell’altro, che adesso Stiles non voleva sprecare più altro tempo, ne aveva abbastanza degli sprechi. Voleva solo dirgli tutto quello che pensava e credeva baciandolo, anche a costo di apparire un po’ goffo e maldestro nella foga del momento. Strattonò di nuovo Derek per il colletto della maglia e lo baciò ancora una volta sulla bocca; Derek gli accarezzò il viso e i capelli e quel gesto trasudò abbastanza tenera sensualità da spingere Stiles a sospirare più forte e nascondere il viso nell’incavo del collo di Derek, per sfiorarglielo con il naso e baciarglielo fino a quando non sentì contro le labbra la lieve vibrazione di un gemito.

E poi sentì anche un’altra vibrazione, quella di un cellulare sul tavolo.

«È quello di Scott» mormorò Derek roco, contro il suo orecchio, «l’ha dimenticato qui».

Stiles arricciò il naso. « _Si fotta_ » biascicò, tappando la bocca di Derek con un altro bacio prima che potesse aggiungere qualcos’altro. Allacciò le braccia intorno al collo di Derek e premette le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi, inclinando la testa di lato per dargli miglior accesso al proprio collo; Derek iniziò a baciarlo lì e lui lo ricambiò con deboli mugolii di assenso, che diventarono dei sospiri forti quando sentì le mani di Derek infilarsi sotto la sua maglia per accarezzargli i fianchi.

Stava per concedersi di tessere le lodi delle mani e della bocca di Derek a voce alta quando sentì la porta del loft aprirsi alle proprie spalle.

Derek alzò lo sguardo dal suo collo con un’espressione in parte rassegnata in parte mortificata, e Stiles con un tremendo sospetto si voltò a guardare chi fosse appena entrato.

Scott li stava guardando con un sorriso trionfante. «Amico, allora possiamo finalmente smetterla di far finta di non sapere che voi due state insieme sul serio?»

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
